Could this be?
by jellybean0526
Summary: What if Addison had been home the night Sam cam by for help with the speech. What if Pete and Addison felt what they were doing was wrong. Could they all have a happy ending, Mostly sam and Addison some violet and pete
1. The Speech

**Okay so this is just an idea I had after Sam told Addison that he had went to her house one night for help with the speech for Maya's wedding. Not really sure if I should make this a one-shot or continue it I guess I'll let you be he judge of that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Private Practice or any of its mentioned Characters **

Addison laid in bed thinking about the conversation that had taken place just over an hour ago with Pete.

"_I'm sorry Pete I thought I could do this but I can't. I can't be with you knowing how in love I am with Sam and you with Violet."_

"_Addison, I'm so happy to hear you say that. I mean this past week it's been great and I've loved talking to you but.."_

"_But I'm not Violet."_

"_yeah…"_

"_It's okay I know what you mean."_

"_So there isn't any hard feelings?"_

"_No; not at all."_

"_Addison?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You need to tell him; You need to tell Sam that your in love with him. I would give anything to know that if I told Violet I loved her that she would say the same. But that's not how it is. I know you don't want to hurt Naomi but if you don't tell him your going to regret it forever. So go. Go tell him how you feel."_

"_Thank you Pete."_

"_No problem."_

Addison's thoughts were broken when she heard a knock at the door she was hesitant at first but then hopped up out of bed and went to answer the door. Addison was shocked to see Sam standing there. She knew that he had still been mad at her for the conversation that had taken place between them. Not so much as that he was mad at her more of the fact that things had been awkward between them. How could they not be he had been completely opened and honest with her and she tore him down. She didn't know why Sam was there but thinking about what Pete had told her she wasn't going to waste anytime.

"Sam Hi!"

Sam smiled at the enthusiasm Addison had.

"Addie; I hope you don't mind I sort of need some help with my speech for Maya's wedding."

Addison looked at him wondering whether or not she should tell him after she helped him or now. She wanted so badly for him to know how she felt about him. That he wasn't the only one who had feelings for the other. But she knew he also needed her right now so she decided to wait just until they were done with the speech.

"Sure, come on in."

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much of a help your going to be to me."

"Sam don't even worry about it, I'm happy to help."

Addison and Sam walked back towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You know it's just that everybody expects me to be happy and write this amazing heartfelt and touching speech that will bring tears to everybody's eyes but I'm not happy. How can I be? I mean my fifteen year old daughter is pregnant and getting married."

"I know this has to be hard on you Sam; especially with Naomi not being there for you and Maya."

Sam smiled thinking about the memories he had of Maya when she was a little girl.

"You know there was a time when Maya wanted to marry me?"

"Really?"

"She said I was her anyway buddy and that the best person to get married to is your anyway buddy."

Addison laughed thinking about little Maya talking to Sam like this it was cute.

"What's an anyway buddy?"

"Well its basically somebody who will always be there for you and will always love you no matter what. They love you anyway."

"That's the cutest thing I ever heard."

"Yeah its hard facing that she's growing up faster then she should have to because of one mistake she made."

"But you and Na taught her better then to abandon her baby; you taught her to take responsibility for her mistakes. I know this sounds bad but in some way you should feel proud that she chose to face her mistake and the consequences that came along with it."

"I guess you right but I just wish that I had taught her well enough not to make such a mistake to begin with."

Addison sat listening to the way Sam spoke about Maya he had so many beautiful things to say about her; Addison was confused as to why he was having trouble to begin with.

"Sam; wait what about anyway buddy."

"What?"

"You know for your speech. What if you talk about how much Maya has grown up, and how you hope she found her anyway buddy."

"Addison that's a great idea! How did you think of something like that?"

"Well Maya may have been young when she said it but I don't know she makes a lot of sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was right in saying that the best person you could possible choose to marry is your anyway buddy. Who better to marry then the person who will always support you and be there for you when you need them. Who will be your shoulder to cry on and your war to vent to."

"Addison that's beautiful."

Addison smiled at Sam thinking about the words she was choosing to speak next.

"Sam… I … can we talk?"

"Is everything okay?"

"You know the other night when you came by and you…"

"Addison we don't have to have this conversation I understand that you don't want to hurt Naomi I was wrong to be mad at you."

"No Sam you don't understand."

Sam looked at Addison with a confused look he wasn't sure what Addison was going to say but he was hopeful. Maybe she would give them a chance. Addison scooted closer to Sam bringing her hands to the side of his face and kissing him softly on his lips. After doing so she brought her lips to his ear and whispered,

"Take me to my room."

**Review please ;)**


	2. Dont hurt me

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story; I'm so happy that you all like it so much. =) When I thought about it I really wanted to make a continuance of chapter one. I had so many ideas of how the night could of went after Addison tells Sam how she felt I just couldn't skip writing what happened after that. =)**

* * *

Addison slowly pulled back looking at Sam; who seemed confused by what had just been said.

"Addison?"

Addison looked at Sam and repeated herself this time more confident and sure of herself.

"Take me to my room."

When it had finally registered in Sam's head he wasted no time. He put both hands on either side of her face and crashed his lips against hers. He moved his hands from her face down her back then latching onto her and without breaking lip contact they stood up and started fumbling their way towards her room. When they were halfway down the hall Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. Addison wrapped her legs tightly around Sam's body. They finally reached her room but Sam couldn't wait any longer he pushed Addison up against the door. Moving his lips to her neck and his hand to her breast. "Oh god Sam!"

Addison's moans turned Sam on more then he already ways; he wrapped his arms back around her then brought her to the bed. He laid her down then removed his shirt. Addison smiled at Sam's bare chest in front of her; Sam brought himself down on Addison moving her shirt up and kissing her stomach. She lifted her body so that he could fully remove her shirt. When he had gotten it fully off he tossed it into the corner of the room and went back down kissing her and slowly moving towards the button on her jeans. He hesitated at first but then unbuttoned them pulling them down leaving her wearing nothing but her black lacy panties and her matching bra. Sam loved the sight of Addison laying there almost completely naked wanting him. He latched his fingers into her panties and began to pull them down but Addison stopped him.

"Sam."

"What's wrong Addison I thought, I thought you wanted this."

"Oh no, no Sam I do. It's just I…."

Sam smiled when he realized what Addison was getting at. She was self conscious about the way she looked but Sam couldn't see why. She was gorgeous and she had the most amazing body.

"Addison, stop. Don't be afraid. Let go of the fear."

Addison removed her hands from his hands and let him pull her panties down. Tossing them into the corner he started kiss the insides of her thighs then inserting two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god Oh Sam…Oh my god!"

Sam smiled at the way he was making Addison moan. Addison squirmed as Sam began moving his fingers faster and harder.

"Sam please I need you! Oh god Sam please!"

Sam pulled his fingers out and stood up to remove his jeans and boxers while Addison removed her bra. When she saw the size of Sam she became nervous. He was much bigger then any man she had ever been with before, and it was Sam. This wasn't just any man, she was in love with him. Sam positioned himself on the bed in front her of moving her legs up and spreading them.

"Addison, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm Great."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

Sam took her leg lifting it up and slid himself inside her. Addison let a cry of pleasure out when he did so.

"Oh SAM!"

Sam allowed sometime for Addison to get used to his size then he began to move inside of her.

"Addison, oh god Addison."

Addison brought her lips to his neck and began sucking on his skin while he moved his hand to her breast massaging her nipple with his thumb. Sam was so gentle with her, more gentle then any man had ever been with her. He was the first man to make her feel special in bed, sure Derek was good in bed but Sam. Sam was better then good; Sam was great. Addison could feel herself reaching her breaking point. Sam was moving faster and harder as he too came closer to his climax.

"Addison, oh god your so tight!"

"Sam, oh my god Sam!"

Sam moaned as he reached his climax spilling himself inside of her.

"OH GOD ADDISON! OH MY GOD"

Addison reached her climax just seconds after. Both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Sam, oh my god! OH SAM!"

When both had come down from their highs Sam collapsed on top of Addison; feeling sympathy for her small frame he grabbed onto her turning to that she was now on top. Addison looked at him, he had a huge smile on his face as he wiped a few strands of hair from her face. Addison brought her lips to Sam's. The kiss became heated and Sam slipped his tongue inside Addison's welcoming mouth. After a few minutes like that Addison reluctantly pulled away.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't hurt me. Because in all this if I lose Naomi I cant lose you too."

"I'm never going to hurt you Addison."

"Good."

Addison kissed Sam's chest then turned her head as she began to fall asleep in Sam's warm embrace.

**Read and Review ;D**


	3. Morning session

**Okay just a little information; I may decide to or not to do this I'm not sure yet being as its still very early in the story. But lets just say in this story Naomi never told Addison that she couldn't have kids anymore =)**

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning feeling happy wrapped up in Sam's arms. She couldn't help but to smile as the memories from the night before replayed in her head. For the first time in a long time Addison truly felt happy. She turned herself around so that she was facing a soundly sleeping Sam. Addison brought her lips to Sam's chest placing a soft kiss on it. Addison scooted closer to Sam then fell back asleep in his arms.

This time when Addison woke up Sam was watching her sleep.

"Hey sleeping head."

"Hey. How long have you been awake?"

"Mmm about an hour."

"Have you been watching me sleep the whole time?"

"Yeah, I cant help it. Your so beautiful when you sleep."

"Sam."

"What?"

"I'm far from beautiful."

"Addison look at me."

Sam hated the fact that Addison had such low self esteem. When Addison ignored him and just keep looking down he put his hand under her chin and gently tilted it upward, so that Addison was now staring into his eyes.

"Hey look at me please."

"That's better, your so beautiful Addison. You need to believe that. You need to have more confidence in yourself; and if you need for me to tell you how beautiful you are everyday then I will. And I'll do it because its how I truly feel."

Addison had tears forming in her eyes; forever she had wanted someone who cared about her like this. Who made tears form in her eyes for good reasons though. Not because they had left her or broke her. Sam wiped away the tears that had now escaped Addison's eyes. Addison crashed her lips against Sam's.

"Thank you Sam."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth."

"You know last night was…."

Before Addison was able to finish Sam had for her,

"Amazing?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I was going to say."

"You know we could always…."

Addison smiling at Sam finished his sentence just as he did with hers seconds earlier.

"Have a morning session?"

"Yeah."

Addison turned so that she was now laying on top of Sam,

"Believe me I plan on having more then just a morning session."

"Fine by me."

Sam rolled over so that he was now hovering above Addison, He moved his lips down towards her neck and was going under the sheets when Addison grabbed him pulling him back towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"You gave me special treatment last night, now its your turn."

Sam smiled. "Mmm I like the sound of this."

Addison went under the sheets and starting moving towards Sam's bulge. She placed a few soft kisses at the tip of his penis then took him in her mouth. Causing Sam to moan with pleasure. She started out slowly then began moving up and down faster. Sam placed his hand on her head guiding her farther down until she was deep throating him.

"Oh god Addison. Mm oh god your so amazing."

Addison took her hand and moved it along his shaft as she continued to move up and down with her mouth.

"Addison you have to stop or I'm going to.. Oh god Addison I'm going to cum."

Addison starting movie faster as Sam's moans got louder.

"Addison oh my god! OH GOD ADDISON….OHH GOD OH YEAH ADDISON!"

After Sam and reached his climax he grabbed a hold of Addison's shoulders pushing her onto her back.

"Sam."

"See now its my turn to have some fun."

Sam moved down to Addison kissing the insides of each thigh then taking her clit in his mouth and sucking on it. While he did this he inserted two fingers into her and slowly moved in and out driving her crazy.

"OH Sam."

"Do you like that?"

"Oh god yes!"

Sam sped up the pace at which his fingers were moving."

"Let me here you say my name."

"Oh Sam."

This time he slowed down.

"Oh god Sam please."

"Say my name louder."

"SAM."

Sam sped back up once again.

"Please Sam faster."

"You like that don't you."

"Oh yeah! Sam oh my god faster. Oh god yes SAM… SAM… OH MY GOD SAM!!!!"

Addison screamed his name as she came down from her his. Sam laid down next to Addison both sweating from pleasure. Sam wrapped his arm around Addison and kissed the top of her head while both fell back asleep in each others arms.


	4. i love you

**I'm sorry that I Haven't updated in a while I've been so busy with school and the little free time I have I spend jogging with my best friend. But things have calmed down at school so I got the chance to update3**

* * *

The weekend that Addison had spent with Sam was one of the best of her life. They spent the weekend in bed and Addison loved every minute of it; But unfortunately it was time to go back to work. Sam spent the night at his place to make sure both him and Addison got the full nights sleep that they need to recuperate from their weekend together. But even at his place he couldn't get much sleep. He missed Addison, the smell of her hair, her eyes, he missed falling asleep and waking up in each others arms.

Sam was leaving for work when he had the idea of riding with Addison. He walked over to her house and knocked on the door when Addison answered he barley had the chance to say hi before she had her lips on his.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Addison. And I was thinking that maybe you would want to ride to work together."

"Sure; Just let me grab my bag."

"Okay I'll see you in the car."

"Okay."

Sam walked back to his car smiling at the thoughts of what he had planned for the night. It was something Sam was sure Addison would never expect. He watched her as she came closer to the car he went around opening the door for her then got in himself.

The ride to work was quiet but it was the furthest thing from awkward; Addison cherished every moment she spent with Sam. Whether they were silent , filled with words and laughter or filled with moans. Things were never boring between the two. Sam pulled into the parking lot of the practice and looked at Addison bringing his lips to hers lingering for a moment knowing it would be the last time he could kiss her until they were alone again.

They walked into the practice Sam heading to his office and Addison towards Pete's. Without thinking she just walked into his office and walking in on him and Violet in a passionate kiss.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I'll leave now."

"It's okay did you need something?"

"Umm actually I just wanted to thank Pete."

"I take it everything worked out?"

"Everything worked out great!"

"I'm really happy for you Addison."

"You too Pete. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Addison walked out and leaned up against Pete's office; she couldn't help the huge smile that was spreading across her face. Everything had worked out the way they were meant to. Pete got the girl he really loved and Addison got her guy. Things couldn't be better.

Addison walked to her office; sitting down and smiling as she thought about the weekend. She needed to talk to Naomi today. Before her and Sam being a couple spread around the practice. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; she was afraid that Naomi would never want to speak to her again but she couldn't regret finally admitting her feels towards Sam. He looked at her the way she had always wanted to be looked at. Like she was beautiful and amazing. Addison never felt more loved in her life. She got up leaving her office on her way to go talk to Naomi.

She hesitated before walking in taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"Na I need to talk to you."

"Okay go ahead."

"I think that maybe your gonna need your chocolate for this one."

"Addison whats wrong your scaring me."

"It's Sam…."

"What happened to Sam is he okay!!"

"Oh hes fine its just…We've been sorta.."

"Oh my god! Your sleeping with him!"

"Naomi I'm sorry it just sort of happened and I fell…."

"Oh please don't tell me your in love with him!"

"Naomi please just listen to me!"

"Get out of my office! NOW!"

By now Addison was in tears; She knew Naomi would be mad but she never imagined she would be this mad. Addison got up and began walking out the door.

"Addison…."

Addison turned towards Naomi facing her,

"From now on we work together. Nothing more you are not my best friend anymore and from here on out we only converse about patients."

Addison walked out of Naomi's office crying; Sam tried to stop her but she ran past him into her office shutting the door leaning up against it and falling to her knees histerical. She had just lost her one and only best friend and she did know what she would do.

Addison sat on the floor in her office crying for what seemed like only moments but when she looked at her watch she was surprised to see that the day had come and gone. She got up grabbing her coat, keys and purse she was ready to leave and as soon as possible hoping to advoid any contact with someone who might ask her what was wrong.

Addison pulled into her driveway, she just wanted to get into bed and cry herself to sleep. She was torn who would she go to when she was upset or fighting with Sam now tha she didn't have Naomi. She got out of her car and unlocked her door when she walked in she heard a faint music coming from the living room.

"Sam."

"In here."

Addison was breathless when she walked into the room. The table was set for two with long white candles as a center piece. There was romantic music playing in the background and the lights had been dimmed down low.

"Sam this is beautiful. What is all this for."

"Well I know that you had a bad say with Naomi and all and I want you to know that this thing me and you have…. It's not just about Sex for me. Addison I don't want to scare you but I'm in love with you. I don't know when this happened or how it happened so fast but one day I looked at you like my neighbor and my friend. Then the next day I was completely in love with you."

"Sam, I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sam grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her towards him,

"Dance with me."

Addison pulled in close to Sam resting her head on his cheast. The sound of his heartbeat had been the best sound she heard all night.

**Wanna read and review thanks3**


	5. It was positive

I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated this story but I promise I am going to get back on track with it cause I do really like the way its coming out.

**Addison hadn't spoken to Sam in three days. Since they'd first became a couple 4 months ago they hadn't Went a day without seeing each other until now. Addison avoided Sam in everyway possible That night she lay in bed crying like she had done for the past three nights. But this time she heard a light knock at the door. She knew it was Sam no one else would just walk in her house. She knew she had to face him sometime soon so it might as well have been now. **

"**Come in."**

**Sam opened the door walking into her bedroom and shutting it behind him again. He had a look of hurt on his face and it almost surprised Addison. He spoke just above a whisper as he made his way over to her bed sitting down next to her.**

"**Hey." He lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away the fallen tears.**

"**Hey."**

"**What's wrong Addie? Why have you been avoiding me."**

**Addison sighed before she spoke to him her first attempt to form words was a failure so once again she took a deep breath and this time she spoke. **

"**Sam…I don't want to lose you but I…"**

**Before Addison finished she noticed Sam's eyes were focused on something on her nightstand. Addison traced his eyes then cursed herself when she realized what he was staring at.**

"**Addison. Are…. You….. Pregnant?"**

"**Sam."**

"**Because its impossible right? I mean we didn't use…. We weren't careful… Protection… I mean we didn't use it because its impossible."**

**Tears had started to fall from her eyes again as she tried to speak.**

"**Yeah well apparently it was 100% impossible."**

"**I…."**

"**I'm keeping the baby Sam. I don't expect anything from you but it's something I always wanted and I'm not going to have an abortion."**

"**No.. No Addison I didn't think of it any other way."**

**Sam scooted closer to her and kissed her on the lips.**

"**Addison I love you, so much. More then you could ever know. And we didn't plan this we didn't expect this but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I want to be there for you, for our baby I love you and I love our baby."**

"**Really?"**

"**Come here."**

**Sam pulled Addison into his lap, wrapping both arms around her and letting her cry into his neck. After about 5 minutes things got quit again he heard Addison speak his name.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**I mean… Naomi she just started coming around again. She came to me the other day she opened up to me she told me she was in love with Gabriel but… this…. The baby its going to change everything. I can't not have her talking to me again Sam. I cant."**

"**Hey, shh you leave it up to me. I'll tell you what I'm going to let you get some sleep and I'm going to Naomi's house now and I'm going to talk to her."**

"**Okay."**

**Sam kissed Addison on her head before getting up; "I love you." then he brought his lips to her still very flat stomach kissing it. "and I love you." Addison smiled up at him before he turned to walk out. **

"**We love you too."**

**It had been 2 hours since Sam found out he was going to be a father again. It only took him 15 minutes to drive to Naomi's but he sat in his car for the next hour and half trying to think of ways to tell Naomi about the baby. He did want it to be his fault that Naomi wasn't speaking to Addison again. **

**When he finally got the courage, he got out of his car and walked up to the door slightly knocking. When Naomi opened she was surprised to see Sam and Sam was surprised that she didn't slam the door in his face, that was a step up from the last time he had come to speak to her.**

"**Sam uhh come in."**

"**Thanks."**

**Naomi closed and locked the door behind them then followed him into the kitchen where they both took a seat at the table.**

"**I need to talk to you but you need to promise me your not going to scream at her again and your going to keep in mind that no matter what happens she is your best friend!"**

"**Its about Addison right?"**

"**Yeah.."**

"**Look Sam I'm okay with it now. It was hard to deal with at first but what was even harder was not having my best friend. So I'm okay now."**

"**Addison is pregnant."**

"**Sam.. that's, no you know what I need to go see her."**

"**Naomi you promised you wouldn't yell at her again."**

**Naomi turned around smiling at Sam.**

"**Sam this is something my best friend had wanted for years and she beat the odds. I'm going to give my best friend a hug and tell her I love her and that she is going to make the best mother a kid could ask for."**

**Sam gave Naomi a hug. **

"**Thank you Naomi that's going to mean a lot to her, More then you know"**

"**Samuel Bennet you better never hurt her or I'll have to hurt you."**

"**I know. I know."**

**With that Naomi left the house followed by Sam. **

**I know this is really short but I don't have much time. Gotta go to lunch with my momma. Read and Review please3 and too all the fans out there who are mommies happy mother's day3**


	6. Authors Note

So today was my last day of school. ]:

I'm excited and all for summer and I'm going to visit my best friend in las vegas with my mom but at the same time sophomore year was filled with amazing memories33333

Well no mean to ramble but just figured I would let you all know this week is absolutely crammed wit regents exams and review sessions and so is next week, I don't think I have a free day not even the week ends. Tuesday of next week I take my last two regents and depending on how tired I am I will defiantly update Tuesday or Wednesday3333


	7. AN

So heres the thing I know I promised you all I would update like oh wow a long time ago...but i wrote chapters for a few of my stories; my merder stories and my saddison stories. But after i had written them before i got to upload them my hard drive for my laptop crashed. So i took it up to best buy and then before i went on vacation so i didnt get to order the parts for it until i got back then it took a while for the parts to come and then for best buy to fix it and then i started my first job so you can say its been hectic. but my next day off is wednesday and im calling it a fanfiction fiasco day =) so its dedicated to writing =) but let me apologize for my rambling =) 


End file.
